Souls and Magic
by chocolaolic
Summary: Summary 11 : Ichigo and Harry know each other ever since they can remember as they saw each other in dream sometime in Harry's or Ichigo's mindscape as they are soulmates. What happen if Harry meet Hichigo and Zangetsu as well ? Slash.
1. Chapter 1

Disclamer : Don't own anything. Sob loudly.

Chapter 1 : First word.

Godric Hollow, Potter Residence, January 1981:

"James !!! Come, here !!! Quick !!! Harry is trying to say his first word !!!!" Yelled an overjoyed and eager mother.

"Really?" He came immediately, followed by Remus and Sirius. They looked at the baby who seemed to be struggling with the word he was so focused on.

"I....Ichi..." Tried baby Harry.

"What do you think he is trying to say ?" Whispered Sirius to Remus rather loudly.

"If you shut up, then we might know." Snarlted Lily.

"I...Itsu.... Istugo !!!!" Then the baby repeated "Itsugo" over and over.

"His first word!!!" Exclaimed his very happy parents.

"What ?!! That's not even a word !!!" Cried Sirius.

"It is so !!!" Said James Potter.

"Ha, yes? Then what does that mean ?!"

"He wanted to say "It should go", that's all."

"Not, James, I don't think that's what he means." Said Lily. She turned to Harry.

"Harry, Love." The baby looked at her with his big watery eyes. "Was it Ichigo you wanted to say ?" The baby began to clap his hands together and shout "Itsugo" repeatedly.

"What word is Ichigo ?" Asked James. It was Remus that answered.

"Ichigo is the japanese word for strawberry."

"What?! How the Hell does he know that?!! How do you know that for that matter?" Exclaimed Sirius.

"I don't care !!! My son is a genius !!!!" Yelled James

"Lily and I learned Japanese from our last DADA teacher." Said Remus.

"Does that mean he wants strawberries?" Wondered Sirius.

"I don't think so. I think that right now he wants to sleep." Replied Lily.

And it was true. Baby Harry was yawning cutely and as his green eyes closed they opened in his dream world to meet the gentle brown eyes of a little boy with orange hair named Ichigo.

* * *

Godric Hollow, a few days before Halloween 1981.

Lily looked at her one year old son, drawing quietly on the floor.

"What are you drawing, Harry ?" She asked.

The baby smiled at her and showed her his artwork. It was filled with a black blob as well as a orange one.

"What is it, love? You are doing an Halloween drawing?" She smiled. Harry shook his head. He pointed to the black blob, then to the orange one.

"Me. Itsugo." He said very seriously.

" Oh, really ? So that's Ichigo, hum?

"Hu hu" Nodded Baby Harry with a smile.

"He is very handsome, isn't he?" She said.

Harry nodded once again.

"Oka-san...."

"Yes, Harry?" She had gotten used to him calling her that most of the time.

"I luv you."

"I love you too, my baby." She smiled at him.

A few days latter, Harry Potter became an orphan.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello, sorry for the long wait but here it is. Thanks to all those that read me or review. It makes me happy !!! ^_^ Hope you like it !!! Next update will be sooner. By the way I made a mistake in chapter 1, it's not 1981 but 1991. Ichigo has the same age as Harry, he was just born two weeks before. As for all those questions asked by SilverFlameoftheWindScar (what a name ! ^^) and CHOCOCANDYZ, well just wait and see. I know I am mean, but I can't help it.

Chapter 2 :

Ichigo smiled at his mother as she wished him happy birthday and sweet dreams, kissing his forehead sweetly. He loved his mother dearly but he also wanted to go to sleep as soon as possible to see his lovely Harry.

As his eyes shuted close, his smile widened seeing that Harry was already there, holding a very badly wrapped up gift for him. If there was one thing that they learnt on their "bond" was that they could take some things with them in their dream worlds. An ability that Ichigo would often use to bring some food for his dear Harry.

The small green eyed boy smiled at him even though he had a small bruise on his cheekbone ( courtesy of Dudley)and gave him the birthday gift he had done for him, a small stuffed strawberry with arms and legs. It wasn't very well made, but Harry spent a lot of time to do it as well as a lot of love and that was what made it count so much for Ichigo. He would cherish it forever.

The only one allowed to call him strawberry was his beloved. And his mother of course. Seeing the stuffed strawberry, Ichigo grinned, bent down to give his Harry a sweet and innocent kiss on the lips.

His beloved blushed red and smiled. Ichigo was the only one who ever gave him affection, so when he did, Harry was both embarrassed and pleased.

Ichigo was happy. His Harry had given him a birthday gift and in just two weeks it would be his turn to give Harry one of his own. The thing was, he didn't know what to get him yet. He hoped his mummy would help him.

But for now, he would enjoy and celebrate his birthday with Harry.

* * *

As Masaki went to wake up her baby boy, she noticed that he was clutching something he didn't have in his hand the night before. It may be strange but she was sure that the thing had to do with her son's friend, Harry. She was the only one to whom Ichigo would talk about Harry.

At the beginning she had thought this Harry was an imaginary friend until be bagan taking a little in English, then she has been sure it wasn't the case. Harry was real and her beloved son was infatuated with him. That much, she knew.

"Mommy?" Asked Ichigo,startling her temporarily as she was lost in her thoughts.

"Hi, my little protector, what is in your hand?" She questioned. He showed her a strange stuffed strawberry, oddly endearing.

"Harry did it for my birthday. Mommy?" Answered Ichigo.

"Yes Ichigo?"Asked his mother.

"Could we go shopping today?" Wondered Ichigo.

"Why, dear?"

"I want to buy my Harry a birthday gift too." Said Ichigo.

"Oh, and when is his birthday?"She questioned.

"In two weeks."

* * *

Ichigo looked though the numerous shops windows crowding the street. There were many things he wanted to give his Harry but nothing would be good enough for his beloved 's birthday. He wanted to give him something special. Something to remind him that Ichigo (and even Ichigo 's mummy because he made her baby boy so happy) would be with him forever..... That he was loved ..... That he was Ichigo 's. As well as to let him know that he has a friend. Forever and ever. He would never let him go.

His mother understood his feelings perfectly and was trying to help him find the perfect gift for his Harry. It had to be something small enough to hide as otherwise his horrid relatives would try to take it from him.

From the corner of his eyes he saw a very small shop stuck between two big and colorful stores. He was drawn to it. He run toward it, his mother following behind him telling him to wait for her before crossing the street. But he wasn't listening. As he stormed into the shop, he knew that there was something for both Harry and him there. At the counter he saw an old wrinkled woman who was cleaning a glass menagerie of fantastics creatures. Dragons, unicorns, nymphs, fairy,,,,,

Hearing the ding of the door as Ichigo stormed into the shop, she looked briefly at him, smiled knowingly and returned to her task.

Ichigo was looking around the store when his mother entered and didn't pay her any attention until she tooks him into her arms so he could have a better view of things that were too high for him.

"Don't do that again Ichigo." She scowled him sightly, obviously shaken.

Then Ichigo saw something sparkled prettily into the heated summer sunlight. It was quite strange though, because it was in a rather dark corner of the store. An overly curious Ichigo told to his mother that he wanted to be let down. As he drew nearer to the thing sparkling in the dark, he saw that it was in fact a shelf where there were all kind of objects. There didn't seem to be any kind of order to it

A set of rings caught his gaze and he stared transfixed at them.

"Ha, I see you have found what you were searching for." Said the old woman that came from the counter with the odd little glass menagerie, putting them on the shelf.

"What are they?" Asked Ichigo, not bothering to specified if he was talking about the figurines or the rings.

"Those" Said the elderly woman "are said to be real magical creatures locked away in the form of little glass figurines. And those, " She continue on " are supposed to be magical rings which allowed souls mates to be linked forever and recognized one another even after death. You see, the kanji for "soul mates" is craved on the top while inside there are many runes. Every objects on this shelf are somehow magical, cursed or blessed.. Those rings are made of white gold but they might be too large for you right now. Though you can wear them with a necklace if you really want them."

Ichigo 's mother looked at her son who was staring at the rings with longing.

"How much?" She asked.

"2000 Yens"

* * *

On July 31th , Ichigo fells asleep holding onto a box and a badly wrap-up gift. He opened his eyes to look at the forest before him and then went to the well in the middle of the forest where Harry and himself would always meet when they appeared in the forest world. Harry wasn't there. For once, Ichigo had appeared first and he didn't intend to let this chance go. He prepared his little surprise for Harry and waited for him.

There was a little flash of light as his Harry finally came. His beautiful green eyes widened marginally as he tooks in the scene before him. There were balloons and banners with written on them "Happy birthday". Ichigo was standing near the well, a cake in his hands, grinning.

"Happy Birthday Harry !!!" He shouted.

Harry ran to him, hugged him and then kissed him on the check. He had tears in his eyes but he was smiling thoroughly.

"Thank you !!! Thank you !!!!" Said Harry.

Ichigo just hold onto Harry, not wanting to let him go. But he had to let him go at some point so that they could eat the cake and play a little.

Once the strawberry cake had been eaten, Ichigo went behing a bush to retrieved Harry's gifts. And as Harry slowly unwrap the gift he saw a small box housing a beautiful ring on a chain. Harry was in a daze as Ichigo fastened the necklace around his neck.

"I have the same, see. It links us together." Said Ichigo looking down at Harry with a smile. Harry just hugged him instead of saying anything else.

"It's not all. My mother wanted to give you a birthday present as well, so... Here....Take this." He gave Harry another box, this one was bigger. Inside laid two glass eggs." The old woman that sells those said to take good care of them otherwise they would never hatch but I rather think it was a joke. "

Harry kissed Ichigo sightly before desapearing, waking up.

* * *

A few months after Harry appeared in the strange sideway world full of little buildings (Ichigo's mindscape is not totally formed yet) and saw that it was pouring. Ichigo was hugging his legs to his chest, his gaze lost.

"Ichigo?... Ichigo.... What happened?" Asked Harry, his heart aching as he looked down at his only friend. Without a word Ichigo jumped on Harry and hugged him for dear life.

They both stayed silent for a few minutes. Then Ichigo answered Harry's question.

"My mommy.... She.... She is dead." He said shakily. But Ichigo never cried. He promised his mum that he would be strong, he would stop crying and he would become stronger to protect them all. He wouldn't fall again.

Harry just hold onto him, not once letting go of him before they had to wake up. He was crying the tears that Ichigo refused to let fall.

* * *

Thanks for reading !!!!Bye !!!!


	3. Chapter 3

Hello !!! Thanks for the reviews !!!! And thanks for reading !!!! I finally decided to rewrite the third chapter because I wasn't proud of it. This one is a mix of the four and third chapter I did. I hope it is better.

I have to explain that I skipped the part of their childhood because it will be brought up when later. ^^, As for the pet names, Harry and Ichigo know each other since they were born so I think that they would be able to have a little name they can call each other but nobody else has the right to. That's part of why Ichigo can't stand anyone but Harry calling him Strawberry.

_**Chapitre 3 : **_

Ichigo was quite startled as Harry had just jump on him the moment he appeared and began babbling like not tomorrow about magic of all things.

Looking down at the smaller boy, he scowled gently (Ichigo's way of smiling) and waited for him to calm down and explain what the fuck was going on (Ichigo might only be eleven but he knew how to swear).

Once he gots the whole story behind those exited words from his beloved

Harry was waiting anxiously for his reaction to this unusual confession. He was afraid that Ichigo would be repulsed by him and call him a freak. Ichigo just shrugged, still "smiling" in his own way at Harry.

"Well, I always knew you were special." He said finally.

"Are you really alright with that ?" Asked Harry.

"Of course, Green eyes. After all, I can see ghosts ever since I could remember. It would be quite hypocritical if I were against it."He smirked down at Harry. "And don't think that I forgot your training, Harry. I want you to do your Katas now."

Torture session began for Harry. He sights. He should have never asked for Ichigo's help against Dudley and his gang.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**A**** little after the last task with Harry :**

Harry couldn't believe it, everything had turn out for the worse. Cedric was dead, Voldemort was back, nobody (bar dumby and his dummies)believed him and now he had not way to prove that he was telling the true as Fudge (the Fudging Minister of magic)had had Barty Crouch Junior kissed.

Suddenly, two important looking people entered the infirmary. One of them was a stern looking woman with a monocle, the other was a man with sandy blond hairs but otherwise looked quite normal.

The woman introduced herself as being Mrs. Bones, Head of the Department of the Magical Law Enforcement. The man was introduced as Mr. Richard(just Richard, please), the Head of the Department of mysteries.

"Mr. Potter, as you have surely guessed already, we are not here for pleasantry. My colleague and I would like to hear your version of the events that tooks place tonight." Said Mrs. Bones.

Harry couldn't believe his luck, two hight ranked ministry officials wanted to hear him out. So Harry began recounting what had happened that night.

"I have to admit Mr. Potter, that I found this story to be quite unbelievable." Mrs. Bones told Harry after he finished. "But we are in a world of magic and unbelievable things happen everyday." Finished Mr. Richard for her.

"We can't believe you as long as we don't have any evidences that what you said is the truth." Said Mrs. Bones with a sigh.

"We don't have any evidences anymore. Fudge (at the missing title, nobody object as all three thought that he was a bloody idiot and a coward) has had Crouch kissed."

"There are other ways that we could use to verify if you told us the truth, such as Veritaserum, memories viewing and other such tests." Replied Mr. Richard. "Would you be willing to go through that?"

"Of course, I would do it, if it means that people would know the truth. Do you think, you could possibly do that for another thing? Such as a innocent prisoner who hadn't even had a trial before being convicted." Wondered Harry.

"Mr. Potter, I think that whatever you've got to tell us will be very interesting and unbelievable." Said Mrs Bones.

"Please, call me Harry. Mr Potter makes me fell old." Said Harry.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Harry woke a little after two of the afternoon. He had only been able to go to sleep at six in the morning even with the dreamless potion he had drank and his exhaustion from the events of the third task.

As he slowly regained conciousness, he felts the heavy weight of Sirius's dog form on him. Seing that he was awake Snuffle's tail began to wave and he started to lick Harry's face in hernest.

"Yuck !!! Get off Snuffle !!!!"

A woman opened his curtain to peek inside and seeing him awake grinned.

"Hello ther, Mr. Potter. I am unspeakable Scully and my colleague, here, is unspeakable Mulder. Mr. Richard told us to look after you while you slept (The man with her scowled) and to bring you to our department for a serie of tests."

Snuffle growled sightly at hearing such words. He knew that most people from the Department of Mysteries were genius but also that most were rather mad and psychotic. He also knew that anyone entering this department as a test subject wasn't likely to ever be seen (the same as they were before at least) again.

Harry passed his hands through his hairs to tell him to calm down before he spoke to the two people before him.

"Can I see your papers, first. You have to understand that right after being kidnapped, I am not very keen on leaving with strangers.

"Mr. Richard was sure you would say that. So, he gave us a letter to we were to pass onto you. I think this letter should be enough." Said the man, speaking for the first time since he was here.

He tooks a letter out of his robes and hold it out so that Harry would take it. He didn't had the time to through, because Snuffle leaped before him and tooks it before handing it to Harry.

"What a smart dog you have, here." Said the witch, looking at Snuffle with interest. "It looks like he expected the letter to be a Portkey."

The man muttered for himself: "I think we should dissect him, see if he his brain is different." But everyone heard.

Harry opened the letter and saw that it was very short, indeed. It stated :

_Hello Harry. _

_Amelia and I hope you are feeling better now. We looked through the memories you have given us and we would like to see you once more. This may takes a while, so you better pack some of your most precious possession as well as some clothes._

_I sent these two unspeakables (the less creepy I could find) to you so that they could take you to me and make sure that you are safe._

_See you soon. _

_Richard._

_P.S : Mario said "Hi"._

The P.S at the end of the letter was a sort of password which they had decided to use in that sort of situation. It would change every time, of course.

"So, Mulder and Scully, right?" He asked with a smirk." Before we leave, I have to go to Gryffindor tower in order to take my things."

They both nodded, expecting it and he was left alone so that he could dress. After retrieving his things from Gryffindor Tower (being followed by Snuffle), they left without any problems, as if nobody else knew they were leaving.

Once they reached the boundary of the anti-apparition ward, Harry was told to hold hard onto his belongings while the man was taking Sirius in his arms. And they side-apparated to a dark and narrow alley before a telephone booth.

As they entered the telephone booth, they squeezed against one another and "Mulder" dialled 6-2-4-4-2. Harry was surprised to heard a woman voice asking their names and the reason of their visite to which "Scully" replied that they were unspeakables Mulder and Scully, bringing back their new pet project. Three badges appeared, one for "Mulder", another for "Scully" and one for Harry on which the words "new pet project" were written.

Harry scowled when he saw that but the man and woman just smirked at him. After an interesting journey through the Ministry, Harry was taken in the basement of the Ministry, where the Department of Mysteries was.

They passed through strange rooms (one of them was full of brain, creepy) but he was brought to Richard's office, at last. Richard, who was sitting behind his desk, talking with Mrs. Bones. Seeing that they were there, they both stood up and shook Harry's hand.

"Hello, Harry. We hope you are feeling better, now."

"Hello, I'm fine, now thank you. I would like to begin right now, if it's not too much?" Replied Harry.

"Of course. But first, Mr. Black, yes we know that you are the dog, we have to get you a trial to set you free." Said Mrsr. Bones, looking at Snuffle, knowingly. "Follow me" She exited the room with Snuffle behind her.

"As for you, Mr. Potter, this link you have with the dark lord is quite disturbing. My team and I would like to look at it more closely. So I propose going to the lab." Richard smiled pleasantly at Harry.

They exited the room and entered another which was hidden in the wall, People in white coats were everywhere. At some desk, there were even some computers which seemed to be highly technologique. Overall, it wasn't what Harry expected of the wizard department (who would have guess that they had muggle contraptions).

They stopped before a woman who was staring intensely at a brain.

"Rosalynd, "said Richard, and she turn toward them, a dreamy look in her eyes.

"Yes, Boss?" She asked, her gaze becoming more aware now.

"I need your help for something important, Rosalynd. We would like you to look into Mr. Potter's mind and tell us of any connection." Richard turned toward Harry to say : "Rosalynd is our best mind arts specialist."

"You better sit down for this, Mr. Potter." Said the woman before locking gaze with him."Ready?"

"Ready" Answered Harry before his mind turned blank.

Looking around, he saw that he was in a mindscape made of sky, clouds (some dark, some white) and two tree tops that managed to grow enough to broke the clouds.

He saw Rosalynd beside him, looking at them with a frown on her otherwise blank face. Reaching for them, she put her hands in one of them. Harry was surprised to see a black door with a green snake appeared where the tree top was before.

The scenery of his mindscape changed to become a graveyard ful of broken tomb stones and rotting corps laying about.

Rosalynd mutered a curse under her breath as she saw this, but she had a look of awe before this mindscape as the rotting bodies began to stand up and walk or crawl (depending of wherever they had legs) toward them; with the obvious intend to eat them.

They quickly exited this mindscape and reapeared into Harry's mind. Rosalynd was starring at the other tree top, trying to determine why it was there, before pushing her arms through it and making a blue door with a blood red strawberry on it appear.

They entered the strange sideway world where he always meet Ichigo. But Ichigo wasn't here, and rightly so as it wasn't the time he went to sleep usually.

Rosalynd frowned, lost in thoughts, before the building world. As nothing seemed to happened, they quickly exited this mindscape, then Harry's own mind.

As Harry and Rosalynd woke up they were greeted by the sight of Richard's concerned face right before their own and Harry jerked out in surprise, knocking his head against Richard (Rosalynd being used to this didn't even blink).

After the small incident had been taken care of, Rosalynd began to tell her report to Richard.

"It would seem that the boy hold a soul bond with the dark lord. I could gather that this bond was created thirteen years ago, when the Dark Lord tried to kill Mr. Potter. I don't know enough about this type of bond to tell you exactly why, but it seems that Mr. Potter, here, hold a small part of the dark lord's soul which is asleep for now. This soul created a connection between those two mind."

Harry seemed relieved that she hadn't mentioned the other connection in his mind, he didn't wanted them to know about Ichigo.

"Is that all?" Asked Richard.

"There was another connection." Answered Rosalynd, crushing Harry's hopes. " A soul mate bond. Seemed very old and from what I could gather it is easy to assume that Mr. Potter's soul mate is muggle."

"Thank you, Rosalynd. What do you think we should do about both cases?" Asked Richard.

" For the connection with the Dark Lord I think that the only way to keep Mr. Potter's mind from being overtaken is to get ride of the small part of soul. I don't think it would close the connection between the dark lord and Mr. Potter as it is rather old now. Would he had come a few years before, we could have destroy this connection."

Richard and Harry nodded at her words.

"As for the soul mate bond, I think that you are aware of it Mr. Potter, as it was very strong. Well, it has to be closed until your connection with the dark lord disappear. That meant either until we got ride of that soul (which could broke the connection, but there are very slime chances of that) or until the Dark Lord die once and for all." Continued Rosalynd.

"Why?" Asked Harry, not liking this at all.

"Because the Dark Lord or his soul might be able to possess him through you. Either that or his soul might taint your or you soul mate's. Do you want that to happen to your soul mate? It would be rather selfish of you." This time it was Richard speaking.

"There is something strange through." Said Rosalynd lost in thoughts.

"What is strange?" Asked Harry.

"Usually when a powerful wizard (or witch) found his( or her) soulmate, they aren't muggles. Each soul mates must be as powerful as the other. Only very weak wizards (nearly squib in fact) can have muggle mates. What is strange is that we all know that you are powerful Mr. Potter and yet your soul mate is a muggle." Answered Rosalynd.

Harry felt his inside churned, his heart had dropped in his chest. He had to lets go of Ichigo, his strawberry and only one he ever loved (He didn't knew which way yet, but he will find out.). How in Hell was he going to explain what happened to Ichigo?

"Harry, there is also the fact that your soul mate is a muggle. He shouldn't know about our world. So you are going to have to wip his memories of you." Said Richard before they left to get Harry to settle in.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Ichigo was worried. For the second night in a row Harry had been missing from their dream worlds. And this was unusual. What worried him more was the fact that the only times Harry went missing he was in trouble. Morover, Harry was currently in a very dangerous tournament and the last task would normally have already taken place the day before. Ichigo had every rights to be worried.

Then, Harry appeared in a flash of light, his whole demeanor screamed grief and sadness. His shoulders were hunched down and his green eyes looked dead. Even his usual messy black (but shiny) hair were down and bland as if to physically express his feelings.

Ichigo knew that Harry would tell him what was wrong when 6he would be ready to, so he didn't pressed him for information. He also knew that Harry wasn't in shape to train that day, so he let it go for now. They just stayed snuggle together on a building for as long as they could, silent, not saying a word. Ichigo, giving support and confort to Harry and Harry, trying to find the strength to do what he had to as well as trying to keep this last moment with Ichigo in mind forever.

Five minutes before they knew they were supposed to wake up, they said their goodbye. Ichigo didn't knew why but he had a bad feeling about this goodbye. He was right because, just before he woke up he heard one word "Obliviate" and suddenly all he knew about Harry Potter disappeared from his mind.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The morning after Harry was supposed to get something to block out both of his connections, two charmed earrings, until he learn Occlumency.

**A few months latter, with Ichigo :**

The whole Kurosaki family was quite worried for Ichigo. For a few months now, Ichigo had seemed less happy, more aloof and quite depressed. That and he saw more and more ghosts everyday.

Ichigo just passed through the door as he was attacked by his father for being home late. After bickering a little with his father Ichigo just scowled and said : "Whatever." before leaving.

He heard Yuzu whisper to his father "He is seing more and more ghosts." before he closed his door and laid on his bed, lost in thoughts. He was shaken out of his thoughts by a short girl in a strange black kimono with a katana. He was stuck speechless for a moment as the girl's figure seemed quite familiar to him. But, he quickly regain his composure and kicked the girl.

The girl looked at him stunned.

"You... You can see me?.... You kicked me?...." Said the girl, shocked.

A while later, after an explanation, some ugly drawings of some sort of bunnies and a monster, Ichigo was standing before the shinigami, Rukia, piercing his own heart with her sword.

Ichigo became a shinigami and far away in England, Harry felts his own heart stop beating for a few seconds. Harry knew then that Ichigo was dead. He was in the middle of training in mind magic with Rosalynd when he felt it and he had been so surprised that he had fallen on the floor.

He stood up slowly, not letting anyone see his turmoil and went to his room to let go of his tears. At the same time, he removed his necklace with shaking finger and put it into the box where the two eggs were laying innocently. Closing the little box, distraught, he didn't see some of his tears falling on the two eggs or the way they began glowing.

Harry was too caught in the fact that he had lets go of Ichigo for nothing. He could have spent some more time with Ichigo before his death.

That night he felt asleep from exhaustion, and didn't dream.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

In the first first chapter I made a mistake, the memory charm is not "Oubliette" (that the French version) but "Obliviate". -grin- At least, now you know the French version !!!!

Don't worry, Harry will know about Ichigo soon.

Thanks for the long review and the good advices WhiteDragonShiro, I hope this version of the third chapter is better.

Thanks for reading !!!


	4. Chapter 4

Hi! Sorry for the long wait but I had very important exams but most of all, I've got laptop troubles. My keyboards (Yeah, I have two of them) won't work anymore. But, here it is, anyway.

Chapter 4:

Harry's life had changed drastically ever since Voldemort came back to live. Ichigo was dead. Sirius was free and had taken to roaming the Ministry walls in a pranking spree.

After Ichigo's death, Harry had become more depressed and the Unspeakables who were used to seeing him cheerful were worried for him.

The Unspeakables (not all of them but most) had gotten used to seeing Harry wandering about in their laboratories everyday, obviously bored out of his mind, asking questions about a little of everything (their lives, experiments, field of experience,...), agreeing to do some tests, and such... He had done what no one could before him: Made nearly all of the Unspeakables like him.

Of course, there were still some of them who wanted to dissect him, but he had gotten used to their weirdness.

The Unspeakables' affection for him had began mostly when he offered them with a part of soul to study as well as two very rare sighs.

FLASH-BACK :

Two weeks after Harry went to live with the Unspeakables :

Harry looked at the Soul Specialists, the ritual specialists and the Mediwizards rushing all around him to prepare everything. Looking up at the other people, who where unmoving as well, Harry could see that most of them (bar Sirius) were strangely calm. He couldn't help but bit his lips seeing that.

"Don't worry, Harry. Everything will be fine." Said Dumbledor with this damn twinkle in the eyes.

"We have been preparing for this for weeks now, we made all the tests possible and for now the Horcrux his asleep, but we don't know for how long." Continued Richard in Dumbledor's stead.

"I can't help it. I feel like something is going to go wrong." Said Harry biting his lips once again. He didn't like the idea of his soul being forcibly removed from his body. In fact, he didn't like it at all.

How right he was.

Once everything was ready, Harry took place into the pentagram drawn on the floor which was used to keep his soul inside the circle.

One of the soul specialists had explained that, for a wizard it was necessary or their souls would most likely be directly reborn or go into the afterlife realm for the magical.

The blood purists would have been delighted to hear that Muggles and Magical souls were not really the same, which was why the realms and ghosts were different too.

Muggles' ghosts could only be seen by people with high amount of spiritual energy, and most of them, the usual ones, looked human, were colorful and had a chain stuck on their chest. Through, when the chain disappears, they change into a monster-like creature, a hollow, which eat souls.

Or muggles' souls could go to Soul Society (the muggle afterlife realm) and if they had enough spiritual powers, they could become Soul Reapers.

Unfortunately, most of the times, magical beings (and that included Wizards) didn't have

a lot of spiritual powers (even more so if they were magically powerful).

Of course there were always exceptions to the rules.

But those things meant that Harry wouldn't see Ichigo in the after life.

Harry was shaken out of his thoughts when he saw everyone in the room putting on the magical goggles which were charmed so that people without spiritual energy could see souls.

Immediately, a part of Unspeakables began to sing the spell to bring Harry's soul out of his body while the others sang a different song under their breaths to keep his soul into the circle drawn on the floor.

He felt like he was being cut in two as his body and soul separated with a tearing sound. Looking at the ground behind him, he could see his body crumpled on the floor and lying near him was an awful snake-like baby with a sort of white broken mask on its head and a chain coming from its chest connected to Harry's forehead. It was the Horcrux, the part of Voldemort's soul stuck in his head.

Feeling movement beside him, as an Unspeakable holding a crystal ball crossed the pentagram to take the snakish baby delicately in his arms with glowing gloves. Another Unspeakable entered the circle with a pair of scissors with Runes craved into them.

It was that moment that the baby chooses to wake up, his eyes shot open and he began wailing.

It began to trash around, suddenly a felling of overwhelming dark power exploded from the little thing that fought against the two Unspeakables trying to cut the connection between the souls without harming either of them.

The Horcrux was able to escape its two keepers and began to crawl toward Harry, shortening the chain connecting them as it tried to take over Harry's soul. The Horcrux then started to try and eat him once it was near enough. Its bites were very painful. It would seem that the serpentine look wasn't only for show.

Harry made a face and swears at a particularly painful bite. He shook off the baby thing which landed on its ass. It hissed at him angrily and tried to leap at him only to be catch by one of the Unspeakables who promptly cut down the smaller chain and touched it with the crystal ball. It was immediately sucked inside.

Harry let out a sight. It was finished, at last.

But before any of the unspeakables could began to sing the incantation to return his soul to his body, Harry's attention was diverted to the white stuff sprouting from the Horcruxe's bites as well as his scar. The white stuff began to cover Harry's skin and he struggled, trying to get it off of him. He hurts all over.

He could hear the distant and panicked voices of the peoples in the room. The Unspeakables that entered the circles left quickly to go back to safety. Harry felt something like hunger growl deep in his stomach and looked down with awe and horror as a small hole slowly appeared. It was the size of a bottle cap. His green eyes widened slightly.

Looking up, he was startled to see everyone look at him in awe and fear before his instinct to kill took over and he leaped at the people, but was stopped by an invisible shield, the pentagram.

Harry was stuck in the pentagram for hours on end as they tried to turn him back to normal. All the while he was attacking the barer to destroy it, escape and eat them all.

The only Soul Reaper (who left Britain Soul Society a few centuries ago) who was also part of the Unspeakables was able to find a solution after a few hours. He would simply transfer some of his powers into the boy turned hollow to change him into a sort of Arrancar, a Hollow shinigami.

The plan, which was simple on the paper, was far more dangerous and hard to do as the shinigami was to get near the insane hollow without hurting him too much. He was still the boy who lived after all. Even through now he was a dragon hollow.

Something about being a bird animagus add to the fact that he was bitten by a Snake hollow (a Basilic in fact) had mixed both animals which lead to Harry being a sort of dragon hollow.

And so the Reaper Unspeakable began to say under his breath:

"Spell 61, six staves of binding light!" (It is the translation for Bakudou 61, Rikujoukourou)

Harry hollow was suddenly unable to move, surrounded by six stripes of light, all of them restricting his arms and his new set of wings

Harry hollow growled, he wanted to eat the stupid human. Not human, his instincts supplied, but a Reaper, and a rather powerful one at that. If only he could eat him and satiate his hunger. But not, the Reaper stood before him, fearless, while Harry hollow struggled to escape.

And the Reaper plunged his sword through Harry hollow whose eyes widened before a binding light happened and a lot of smoke erupted as the power was given.

Everyone was holding their breath to see if it had worked...And sighted with relief (or in Sirius's case: yelled with joy) as they saw the result. Harry had regained a somewhat human appearance. The only things remaining from his Hollowfication were the Dragon skull over his head. The skull had rubies in his eyes. A red and white sword (which looked like a katana for some reasons) was by his side.

Not only that, but Harry was naked and had passed out, the light streaks had disappeared.

The Unspeakables, quickly put him back in his body and decided to let him sleep for as long as he needed for he had a long day.

A few days later, Harry had most of his otherworldly powers bound as it would be of not help against Voldemort. In fact, it would most likely be a hindrance as he struggled for control and had not teacher which were like him at all. He was just allowed to learn the demon arts, destructive arts and how to use swords.

But nonetheless Harry was happy; when he died he would rejoin Ichigo.

End of Flash Back.

Even his Hollowfication hadn't change him much as it had been bound but that h ad not been the only change in his life. The Unspeakables had explain, as easily as they could, that Voldy's Horcrux stuck in Harry had had all of its magical powers drained by Harry over the years, and had somehow become a muggle soul.

As to how Harry was now quite powerful spiritually as well as magically wasn't explained. Harry was, after all, an exception in his own right, so it wouldn't be surprising that he would be one in that aspect too.

A week after Ichigo's death, Harry saw, as he was coming back from training, that the little box that used to hold his most precious possessions had been obviously forced open.

Its content was missing. Panicking, Harry looked around, used Accio, but he still didn't found anything. His precious ring was gone, as well as his glass eggs.

That's it, until one of the eggs crashed into his foot, making him look down in wonder. The egg had moved on its own. And it seems to want to be followed under the bed, where Harry saw his ring sparkle prettily near the other egg.

There was another thing strange with this situation, both eggs had grown larger, and were easily as big as the box which contained them before.

It would seem that the eggs were not eggs at all, but the older version of the crystal balls prisons. It could only hold new born creatures because it was the first trap like that ever created.

A few weeks later, after having followed Harry around most of the time, Shiny, the threstral hatched. Terry took her time and hatched a few days later. She was a nundu/ chimera hybrid.

And even though, those two scared nearly everyone away, Harry couldn't help but find them cute and spoil them.

When Harry wasn't taking care of his familiars (Hedwig, Shiny and Terry) he was training to kill Voldemort as the Unspeakables had discovered a Prophecy which said that he would have to do it.

And with Dumbledor's help (who had come one morning to take Harry back), they had discovered the secret of Voldemort's immortality; his numerous Horcruxes.

Some Unspeakables would help Harry around with his training, as well as some other ministry workers, such as Aurors. But, contrary to the Aurors, the Unspeakables had not qualms with making him learn dark, dangerous curses and would often slip in a few untested spells to use him as a test subject.

Fortunately for Harry, most of those worked well but sometimes there were some dangerous accidents which could have cost him his live had he not been careful enough or if he didn't have good reflexes.

As Harry yawned and said hello to Doc who was a muggle (yeah, totally muggle.) who had seen Back to the Future a lot. Harry thought it was rather funny the way nobody in the wizarding world (not even the minister) knew that muggles, vampires and other such creatures unwanted by the Ministry were legion in the Department that created every advancements of the wizarding world.

Harry took out the laptop the Unspeakables gave him for his birthday (the laptop feed of off magic around, and so worked very well in places with lots of magic) and began to search for new spells to learn.

Harry would never forget this birthday (the first, and certainly not the last, without Ichigo). And even though, all his friends were here (The Weasleys, Hermione,Sirius, Remus, Tonks (who he meets while training and was now with Remus) the Delacour family (who wished to thanks him again or in Fleur's case flirt with Bill), some Aurors as well as some of his ex-teachers, and most Unspeakables, he had never felt to alone.

With Ichigo:

Ichigo knew that something strange was going on. Ever since he became a Shinigami (and even more so since he meets his hollow), strange dreams began haunting him. Strange dreams of a dark-haired boy smiling at him, sparing with him, playing with him, ...Hugging him.

The weirdest thing, though, wasn't the boy himself. It was the landscape: his mindscape, where he couldn't remember coming before his first meeting with Zangetsu (and in some of his dreams he saw that he was quite young).

He had never told anyone of those dreams, because he didn't want anyone to think he was crazy.

It wasn't only due to those dreams, through. Some items in his room made his heart ache with longing. Like that strawberry plushy which he had found hidden behind his pillow. Or the ring on a chain that he always wore around his neck without knowing why. Or the little golden ball with wings in a glass box. Or the small snow ball (in which it was always snowing) showing a big castle. Or even the crystal ball.

He knew that something very important, something he had for quite a while had disappear but he couldn't (not matter how much he tried) remember what. Ichigo sighted. Perhaps it was time he went to see Urahara for his little memory problem.

Someone had tempered with his memories (just like the tool shinigami used) and he was going to find out who and why.

Haha! Ichigo is starting to remember a little. And Harry became a sort of Arrancar! (Through, a lot less powerful in spiritual strength than Ichigo). ^^

This chapter was rather hard to do. I know we don't see a lot of Ichigo, but it's coming soon. Don't worry.

Thanks for reading! Until next time!


	5. Chapter 5

Hi ! Thanks for the reviews and all ! Well, here is the new chapter ! Sorry for the long wait but I wanted to do a very big update (meaning all my stories + new ones). By the way, if you think Harry is very different, it might be because I changed chapter 3 a few days after posting it (I wasn't pleased with it) so you might want to reread it. Enjoy !

Chapter 5 :

Harry was exhausted but the war was finally over. The best thing, through, was that it had end with minimum casualties on both side as it had not really had the time to escalade. Nonetheless, he was still exhausted from the last battle that took place at Hogwart which just ended a few hours ago. Most people were still celebrating the Dark Lord final death (even most Death Eaters) but Harry didn't felt like celebrating someone's death.

After an hour of celebration, he had finally called it a day and decided to go back to his personal room in the Department of Mysteries. Richard was waiting for him, near the entrance of the Department, a smug, knowing grin on his lips.

"Need a hand?" He asked, knowing that Harry, even through he had been healed almost instantly, was still exhausted from his fight against Voldemort. Harry nodded without saying a word, a slight smile on his lips as a mean of saying Thanks you.

Richard helped him go back to his room. Harry was out like a light even before hitting the matress. And for the first time since he got ride of those charmed earings to keep others out of his mind, he didn't even bothered putting his mind protections in place.

Opening his eyes, Harry quickly looked around, trying to understand what he was doing in Ichigo's mindscape. 'It wasn't possible', he thought, 'Ichigo was dead, his spirit was supposed to be in Soul Society.' But still, here he was.

Suddenly, he could fell two powerful presences behind him and turned around to see who they were. There were two people next to him, a rather mature looking dark man with sunglasses and wearing black clothes and a very white Ichigo Kurosaki.

"Ichigo..." He whispered. No that wasn't Ichigo. It was only a part of him, the dark man too.

"Well well well, what do we have here? An intruder?... No... No really an intruder but something else." Said the white Ichigo, leering down a him, a smirk on his face. "What should we do with you?"

The dark man pulled a hand on the white ichigo's shoulders to stop him from taking a step.

"Not so fast, Ishiro... I think the best question to ask here would be : what are you doing here?" He questioned, his wise eyes locking into Harry's behind his glasses.

"Er..." Harry had never been in such a situation before. Who were those men in Ichigo's mind? What should he answers? That he was Ichigo's soul mate but had wiped every memories of himself from Ichigo's mind. It really wouldn't do.

"I don't need you to answer."Said Ishiro. "I can feel that you are somehow special to us and that we know you from somewhere. It is just that we can't really remember... We will, through, don't be mistaken." At this Ishiro sent him a gleeful smirk, liking his lips, showing off his blue tongue.

Before he could find an answer to that, Harry felt himself be surrounded by the two powerful beings. It seems like now would be a good time to escape...Before he found himself unable to do so.

With that in mind, he wished himself awake and disappear. Harry couldn't believe that Ichigo was alive ...He had been so sure he was dead.

**With Ichigo :**

Ichigo was glad to have finally found the time to speak with hat and clogs. He would keep having those weird dreams .The older man had listen to him before using one of his devices on him which took him right in his inner world, before a building hidden from view by clouds.

Some small part of the building could be seen but most were obscured from view by those damned clouds. Ichigo was searching for a way to make those clouds disappear without destroying the building when he sensed Zengetstu and his hollow right behind him. Turning around in case his crazy self would try to attack him.

To his stupefaction, it only smirked at him.

"Yo, King. What do you thing of this part of your mind, hum? A little cloudy, ain't it?"

"Quiete, Ishiro. Now is not the time to fight between us and you know it."Zengetsu looked at Ichigo sharply in the eyes. " If you really want to know what memories lies in this building, you will need us."

"And why would he wants to help me?" Asked Ichigo nodding toward Ishiro who, then snorted.

"I am right here, you know. I can hear you perfectly." Said the doppelgänger, sightly annoyed

"I know that, I just don't want to talk to you, moron." Replied Ichigo.

"That's enough. Ishiro, Ichigo, stop fighting like children. Ichigo, you need our help to unlock those memories. Ishiro is a part of your instinct and I am part of your knowledge and wisdom. As for why we are so interested in this. It's because of a little intruder that we think may have something to do with those clouds. "

"An intruder?" Wondered Ichigo out loud.

"Yeah, very interesting too...I wanted to keep him." Ishiro liked his lips. "He seemed delicious."

"Don't you dare eat anyone !"

"Oh...I wouldn't have eaten him the way you think, but one even more enjoyable than that..." Said the Hollow while licking his lips."

"...I would have prefer not to hear that..." Replied Ichigo with a disturbed face.

"Jealous? You would feel that same way as I, stupid...I am you. Now for those memories..."

"Why so eager?" Asked Ichigo.

"If getting ride of those clouds and collaborating with you is the price to pay to find the little one ...Then I would do it." Was the Hollow 's answer.

"Really?"

"Really."

"So...How?"

"First, we have to find it's weak point. The fact that this barer isn't corporeal is both a blessing and a curse for us...That mean that the one who hide those memories didn't really wanted to hide them (that one of the reason it has began to dissolve). It's a curse, because it will be harder to get ride of them." Explained Zengetsu.

'Yeah, we will have to make it corporeal before getting ride of it. That suck !" Said Ishiro.

"Why not cross through it? You said it wasn't corporeal? We don't need to get ride of it, just pass through."Questioned Ichigo.

"You are right, we could do that but...There is a possibility that we might forget our own existences and be stuck there." Answered the Zampakuto.

"So how are we doing to do?" Asked Ichigo.

"I think the best would be to focus on what we want and see if it work. Ichigo, your strong mind allowed you to break through some of it without even knowing about the barer. If we all focus on getting ride of those clouds, I think we should be able to do it." Said the sword's spirit.

Thus they spent what seemed to be an eternity (but was in fact an hour) working on getting ride of the clouds encasing the building.

"Fuck! We spent hours just standing there, wishing and so far nothing happened !" Yelled Ishiro, impatient.

"For once, I agree with Ishiro, it's not working! I want those bloody clouds gone !" Just as Ichigo said that the clouds disappeared, leaving the building free.

"What...What happened?" Wondered Ichigo out loud, staring at the building.

"Don't know, don't care. But my guess is that we only had to ask." Answered Ishiro

"Well, what are we waiting for, lets go." With that they leaped inside the building by an open window.

Inside, toys, books and other such things were scattered all around on the floor. There were drawings (not very well done, but not as atrocious as Rukia's drawings) on the wall. As he touch one of them, he started to fell his world shift sightly and soon he found himself in a small sideway world world full of small buildings.

Two children, whom he could recognized as his younger self and the black-haired boy from his dreams were happily drawing on the floor as well as talking.

"_You know what?" Said the green-eyed boy, laughing. "Today, my teacher was being mean and his whig turned blue."_

"_Really?" Younger Ichigo exclaimed, frowning. "What did he do?"_

"_He said that there was not way I could know how to speak Japanese and that you were only "a product of my overwhelming imagination" because I didn't have any friends." Said Harry, saddened by the thought that Ichigo might not be real._

"_Don't you dare listen to those morons, Harry. They know nothing. If only you would tell me exactly were you live, I would show them exactly how real I am." Ichigo hugged Harry close to him._

"_No Ichigo, I don't care about them. Don't you think it is strange that his whig became blue?"_

"_No really, you told me things much stranger than that before, like the fact that your aunt is a horse woman, your cousin a pig-boy and tou uncle a man-walrus. That's what I think is weird. A whig turning blue is nothing compared to them." Ichigo knew he had said exactly what Harry needed because he heard him snort and giggle. _

The world began to blur once again and Ichigo found himself leaning against a tree. He was surprised to see himself in a small forest near a well. His younger self and "Harry" both seemed even younger than before. _They were playing tags_, time speed-up,_ they were playing hide and seek,_ time blured,_ they were playing with fake wooden "swords" (which were in fact sticks)_, blur,_ it was_ C_hristmas and Harry has spend it locked in his cupboard_, time shift, _learning how to write together, ...They were comforting each other._

Everything happened to fast for his mind to understand. It took everything in before shutting down, needing a little rest to proceed all those new informations.

When Ichigo next woke up he had a pounding headache. As he just woke up his mind was still foggy so he wondered what he could have done to get an headache like that. He couldn't remember.

Ha, yeah, he could remember now...Harry had clouded his memories ...He didn't knew why but the younger boy would have to answer his questions.

Suddenly another memorie stuck him; he was talking with Harry in his mindscape (which was at the time full of medium buildings.

"_Hey, how has been your day, Green-eyes?" Asked his younger self. Harry smiled at him._

"_Great! I made a new friend today, ...I think...She was kind of weird, through."_

"_Hum...What's her name?"_

"_Luna Lovegood. She asked me something strange, well not quiete strange but more normal than anything she usually says : If I had the chance to save the person I love most but doing so I would have to hurt them...She asked if I would do it."_

"_What was your answer?"_

"_Of course. I would do anything for you...Even if I knew you'd hate me afterward."_

The memory ended there...

Finally, Ichigo remembers, Harry learn that Ichigo is alive.

Thanks for reading ! Hope you liked it! Until next time !


	6. Chapter 6

Hi! Sorry for the long time I spent on this chapter but I was sort of stuck...I wrote it at least five time and it was a pretty important chapter for this story so I didn't want to screw things up too much. And then as I fiinished my computer died. Fortunately, I have a new laptop now and managed to write it anew. Thanks everyone for the wonderful reviews I received!

Chapter 6 :

Harry awoke abruptly with a gasp. Standing up, he quickly made his way to find Richard and Adams, the British Shinigami working as an Unspeakable, to talk to them and see what happened to Ichigo. Harry had been so sure that Ichigo had died. He had fell it in his very soul even though the connection between them had been blocked.

Harry paused before the door to Richard's office. A thought struck him suddenly. What if Richard would tell him to do something he didn't want. It was him, after all, who asked him wipe all memories of himself from Ichigo's mind. He was sure by now that Ichigo would remember before long and truth was he didn't really wanted Ichigo to forget him. And even if something strange was going on, now that Voldemort was out of the way, Harry didn't wanted to lets go of Ichigo.

He had come to this conclusion when the door opened and Richard appeared looking at him waiting for explanation on his being here. Seeing that Harry would not open his mouth, Richard frowned.

"Well, what are you doing here, Harry? I thought you went to bed an hour ago? Did something happened?"

"No...Just a dream...Nothing else."

"You sure?"

"Yes."

Harry went back to his room trying to ignore Richard's stare. Harry didn't go back to sleep though, he was thinking very hard on the events which had taken place that night.

'Pffu!'Harry heard a twisted voice say. He stiffened. There was no way...Looking around the room, Harry saw that bar his familiars he was alone in the room. 'Pathetic! You can't even recognize me!'

"Then tell me who you are?"

'I should not have been surprised to hear that you don't remember me. I am the one you locked away the moment he was created. And I am not happy.'

'How?...'

'How did I managed to wake up? The presence of this other stronger hollow wake me. Thing is...I'm still chained. It won't hold me down forever but once I'm free...I'm taking over and you'll regret ever locking me up.'

"What do you mean "stronger hollow"? Asked Harry, frowning.

'I meant what I mean, okey? Pff you really are dense, aren't you?' Said the voice which Harry could guess was his inner hollow.

"I am not dense, it's you who is unclear."

'Think it through and maybe you'll figure it out one day, kid.' And the conversation ended just like that.

Harry tried to reach his hollow once more by himself but it would seems he didn't have enough controle over his hollow to do anything.

After those unsuccessful attempts, Harry decided to try and enter his own mindscape to get his answers.

As he focused on it, Harry could fell that he was jerked inside his own mind. It was nearly the same as it had been the first time only instead of Voldemort's tree a reversed-colored Harry was chained.

"Good to see you visiting, I was starting to get mad from boredom here."

"You are my hollow." Said Harry. Even though it was puts as an affirmation, there was still an hint of question in this statement. "If so then the white Ichigo I meet was a hollow version."

"Yes. You had it right at the first try. I'm impressed." Said the other Harry, sarcastically.

"Did you just said I was stupid?"

"I didn't say anything, YOU just did" Smirked the hollow, practically cackling with glee.

"Grrr...I didn't knew I could be that annoying."

"Most of the time, you're not...Think of me as an unconscious part of yourself...I am the you that you push away endlessly just to be seen as someone nice...This is pathetic. I am anxious to be free to get rid of you and kill off all of your friends."

"Why?"

"Why? You dare ask me why? You bind me and got rid of me before even meeting me!"

"We didn't really had a choice at that time. We were at war against Voldy and couldn't allow our attention to be diverted from there...Not even for you, mister!"Harry replied.

"Fuck you!"

The two felt silent, staring at each other stubbornly.

"I might seem crazy...but I want to propose a deal." Said Harry after a while.

"What kind of deal?"

"You said that you would be able to break those restraints after a while and that when it's the case you're going to take over me...What is keeping me from telling the Unspeakables...I am sure they would be delight to find a new test subject...And so soon at that!"

"Why you! Snaky little...!"

"Now now...Don't be like that! I am doing my best to survive after all...You should be proud of me." Harry drawled out.

"I am a part of you!" Protest the hollow.

"I know...But you were also a part of Him and I won't hesitate to get rid of you if it mean you'll never hurt anyone...You seemed to forget that while you were sleeping I just fought a war, however short it was...I am not the same nice guy as before. I changed."

"You're crazy." Hissed out the hollow.

"Do you agree to my deal or not? Shall I call the Unspeakables?"

"...What do you want?"

"I just want to be sure that you're not going to be a nuisance to me...For that we're going to do a magical pact which won't allow us to harm each other, understand?" Said Harry with a gentle smile.

"You're even worse than me." Muttered the hollow, pouting.

"What was that?"

"Nothing!" Harry hollow had finally realised that human Harry was quite dangerous and quite not there anymore. It would seems living through a war surrounded by psychopath geniuses had affected his mind somehow. Thankfully Harry was able to hid it better than Albus Dumbledore and managed to act mostly "normally". In a way, hollow Harry was happy to have been asleep during all this time if it had done that on his sweet host.

After making the magical oath (which only need one person's magic as Harry's hollow is not magical), Harry freed his hollow with a smile before stepping back and turning his back to his other self who looked dumb struck at his host.

"I'm glad we could come to an agreement...I would have been sad to tell you Adieu." With that, Harry smiled a true smile and left to get some real sleep.

****

**With Ichigo.**

Ichigo sighed for the hundred time that day. He was thinking off Harry, trying to imagine what the other boy was doing, wondering if he had changed during this whole time and if he was alright. He knew that he would have his answers soon enough but he felt that his life had just become even more complicated and had a hard time not rushing through his shinigami duties to go to sleep and see the smaller boy.

In the back of his mind, he could fell his hollow and zampakuto's feelings mirroring his own. They too fell restless and wanted to go see the cute boy.

Not too soon enough, it was time to get to bed and Ichigo flashed step to his bed and entered his mind scape.

Meeting up with Zangetsu and his hollow, they decided to spare to spend time and wait for Harry. They ended up being so focussed on their sparing match that they didn't notice anything when two Harry appeared.

"Wow! You sure are impressive with that big sword or yours? Should we leave you alone?"

"We?" Ichigo and Ishiro turned to see Harry and his hollow standing on another building.

"You...You have a hollow."

"Well guessed, Sherlock!" Hollow Harry replied only to be slapped on the back of his head by his human with a 'be nice' as warning.

"As you do." Said Harry as a matter of fact while Ichigo and his spirits landed near them.

"Is it because of me? Is it because I turned into one that you ended up with one too?" Asked Ichigo, suddenly feeling guily.

"No." Harry answered simply, shrugging.

"Then why?"

"It was one of the reasons I had to cut all ties with you."

"Well, I for one don't care as long as I have you with me." Said the hollow his gaze passing from Harry to Harry hollow with a leery grin. "Two instead of just one! I could get use to this!"

Harry bursted out laughing while his hollow was spitting fire (quite literally) in consternation.

"Ichigo! You're a pervert!"

"What? Not! It's just the hollow!" Ichigo denied, blushing because ever since he had seen this new Harry (who had not really physically changed that much), he started to notice small details, like how he had red highlights in his black hair which seems to have grown a little longer, like how the boy in question would bit those plump pink lips to stop his hiccup of laugher and how his green eyes would spark with mischief.

"The hollow in question is a reflection of yourself, of your deepest thoughts so don't play innocent!"

"But!"Spluttered Ichigo.

"Not buts! Now I think that you have questions for me."

"Yes but I didn't want to overwhelm you too soon."

"Don't worry about me! You can fire as many questions as you want, I'll try to answer them as truthfully as possible. I am not made of sugar you know!"

At Ichigo's dubitative look (Harry was practically as short as Rukia), Harry's hollow felt a shiver going up his back.

"It's true! Believe me! That's guy is crazy! And coming from a hollow, it's a pretty big statement!"

"If he is so crazy, aren't you supposed to be even more so?" Asked Ichigo.

The hollow glared at Ichigo but didn't answer.

"So...If we're done playing, why don't we start with the questioning?" Cut Zangestu, before a fight could break.

"Right. Well, what happened then?"

"I love how simple and straightforward you are sometime!" Exclaimed Harry with a grin. Ichigo blushed hotly while his hollow and Zangetsu snorted behind him.

"Please don't interrupt, okay? The whole thing started durring the last part of the Tri-wizards tournaments in which I was forced to participe. Voldemort kidnapped me and used me to come back to life. I managed to escape but nobody would believe me until I was 'questioned' by the directors of the Laws Department as well as the Department of Mysteries. They found that I had a connection to you... And Voldemort. We decided to block my mind to ensure that he wouldn't be able to get to me or to you. Now, he is dead, so... I'm free to do as I wish."

"How comes you have a hollow now?"

"Cutting ties with you ended up being a good idea. It appeared that Voldemort split his soul into 7 part, those things are called Horcruxes. I was one of those and when we tried to get rid of Voldy's soul bit which had decided to take residence in my mind, it endded up quite badly."

"Which is why you broke all connections with me but why did you have to wipe my memories of you?"

"Because you are a muggle. Moreover, muggle and magical souls don't mix well. After years of being in me, I sucked out all of the horcrux's magic within me and it became a muggle soul, which are the only ones able to change into hollows or shinigamies. Just as the Unspeaables of the Department of Mysteries were removing it from my soul, the soul bit woke up and turned fully into a hollow and tried to eat me. I turned into a hollow as soon as the soul bit was taken away."

"That's how you changed into a hollow but how did you managed to return your humanity?" Zangetsu asked, interested.

"Thankfully they had reaper in the Departement of Mysteries who was anxious to know what would happen to a newly turned hollow if you put your sword through it with the wish to transfer some of your powers. Thus, I became a sort of half hollow, half shinigami."

"If you're half shinigami, then where is your zampakuto's spirit?" Zangetsu asked , interested.

"Hum...Frankly? I don't know! Ask my hollow! He might know!" Harry answered , smiling brightly, turning toward his hollow.

"I...never meet her myself! I just woke up! How should I know? " Hollow Harry yelled.

"You big liar! You just admitted to the contrary!" Said Harry taking the head of his hollow between his arms to ruffle his hair, a thing he knew he hated most himself.

"Gaahh! Okay, the truth is...She is way weaker than me right now and I am the one in controle for now."

"You see when you want you can be nice! It wasn't so hard, was it?" Said Harry, releasing his other self, who in turn went to hid behing Ishiro (much to the other hollow' delight)all the while muttering 'told you so..." "Crazy son of a..." under his breath. Harry didn't seemed to mind and decided to turn out his hollow's rambling.

"By the way Ichigo, what happened to you too? I felt you die! How come you have a Zampakuto and a hollow?"

"I sort of made friend with a shinigami but because she helped me she was in trouble and I had to get powers to save her. I managed to get shinigami's powers but ended up with hollow 's ones a well. Now, the shinigamies are at war and I'm helping them out a little."

"Jeez, a lot of things happens in so little time. Ah! I think it's time for me to wake up Ichigo. I have to go!"

"Before leaving I want you to promise me something."

"What?"

"Never wipe my memories of you ever again."

"Alright! I can do that!" And without a sound, Harry disappeared from Ichigo's mindscape. All three parts of Ichigo turned around to see that Harry's hollow was still there, though not longer hidden.

"What are you doing still there?" Questioned Zangetsu with a raised eyebrow.

"You don't mind if I stuck around, guys? I don't want to go back! That guy is clearly insane! Should have known that spending practically all your time with mad scientistes was bad for your mental wealth!"

"Don't worry, Ichigo! I'm going to take good care of him!" Leered Ishiro as he tooks a blushing Harry hollow into his arms, speeding off to some secret place.

"Help! He is as mad as my other me!"Was the only thing Harry hollow had been able to yell before being out of earshot.

"Zangestu, please make sure that they don't do anything!" Ichigo said before leaving in a hurry. He didn't wanted to be the one to deal with this mess.

Zangestu sighed. He would always have to do the dirty work, it would seems.

Author Note:

Well, Harry is crazy. I thought that what with going through a war as well as living with mad scientists for some time, it was quite normal. He sort of remind me a little of Unohana, who seems unassuming but is in fact scary! Harry's hollow is more like Harry was before the war because he had been unconscious throughout the whole ordeal. ^^ He's cute!

That's all folks! Hope you liked it! See you soon!


End file.
